<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Date Night by FieldDranzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403532">Late Night Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer'>FieldDranzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Asphyxiation, Breeding, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild S&amp;M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldDranzer/pseuds/FieldDranzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadows lingered upon her arms, creeping up along her neck, caressing her skin; tightening its grip around her throat. In an era of peace and prosperity, such a thought was asinine, but when their anniversary came, there was nothing she could do but shudder in place. The shadows of the night had never been so dark, nor so touchy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Now, this story was written and finished quite a while ago, but personally.... delaying stories really is a weakness. Time sort of just slipped me by, and while it has been public on Patreon for quite a while... yeah. Anyway! This story is a little different than my usual style, definitely rougher, with some dating aspects. An actual date is featured here, and while I know that's not for everyone, I enjoyed writing it immensely. Without rambling on however, do enjoy the story~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late Night Date Night </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft breeze fluttered throughout the mostly empty streets of the village hidden in the Leaf, wheezing through the streets with a soft caress for anyone it touched. Evening had fallen upon the world, cascading the streets in a somber hue, even though the first hints of summer had revealed themselves upon the world. The trees were bright and vibrant, the air had begun to heat up, and no matter where one looked, the days felt longer than ever before. </p>
<p>Hidden away within an alcove of the bustling village however, far from the newly formed residential districts in the outskirts of the unnaturally symmetrical slope leading down into the pit that was the village metropolis, the remaining clan compounds resided. From the rebuilt Uchiha Shrine to the Inuzuka clan’s compound in the outskirts of the village, some of the more traditional clans still retained their right to hold a compound, and amongst them, one particular household’s foyer was lit up. </p>
<p>Staring up into the cloudless, starry night sky, a man stood upon the front porch of what was once his parents’ house, hands deeply burrowed within the pockets of a pair of sleek black tuxedo pants. Adorning his torso, a clean, white silken shirt added a stark contrast to his pants, but nonetheless, Shikamaru Nara had foregone any sense of formality by rolling the sleeves up past his elbows. </p>
<p>Spring had just begun to fade, but already, the Nara clan head could feel the overbearing warmth of summer, being forced to undo the top few buttons of his shirt to survive the onslaught of sweat that would otherwise form. Around his neck however, a soft, silver pendant dangled, bearing the crest of the Nara clan upon it; a necklace reserved for clan heads and heirs. </p>
<p>The Fourth Ninja War had ended years before, and with it, an era of peace and prosperity had overtaken the world at large. From peaceful relations with other villages, to new trade routes and an endless expansion of the village boundaries, everything had changed in the aftermath of the war. At least, so he thought. </p>
<p>Within the household behind his back, along the tatami mats that adorned a majority of the floors within their house, his companion for the night had yet to make their appearance. A moment, they had said, before all but sauntering inside of a separate bedroom with a wide, confident smirk upon their lips. That little moment had been more than half an hour since then, and at long last, the raven haired youth couldn’t help but sigh and mutter something to himself.</p>
<p>Although, regardless of how troublesome their relationship was, as he trailed his eyes along the yard that was their house, the Nara head couldn’t help but smile rather fondly as well. </p>
<p>Two years prior, their wedding had taken place. Less grandiose than Naruto and Hinata’s wedding, but regardless, many more had shown up than he had ever thought. From the Kazekage’s entourage, to those that had served in his original battalion during the war, not to mention more citizens of the Leaf than he had ever thought would show up. Friends of the family were always welcome. </p>
<p>Snapping his attention back to the moment at hand however, soft, barely audible creaks resounded through the foyer behind his back, through the pushed aside sliding door. Turning his head aside, Shikamaru slowly turned the whole of his body as well, a word about to roll off of his tongue before he slammed his teeth shut. </p>
<p>The sight before him was just that; breathtaking, gorgeous… indescribable, in his mind. </p>
<p>Standing no more than a few feet behind him, his longtime girlfriend and wife gently eased her feet into high heeled geta shoes, casting a soft gaze upon him, even through the long, honey colored hair that was groomed into a singular spiky bun atop the back of her head. Down along her slender, yet curvaceous body, Shikamaru’s gaze stuttered, stopping in its entirety, before rebooting its downward swipe. </p>
<p>A faintly violet dress, adorned by golden embroidery down the length of her front and back. From what he had heard, the Land of Iron employed dresses such as those, with long, delicate sleeves and a skirt that hung loosely down between her legs. Down the length of her thighs, two slits were cut up, revealing enough of her bare, creamy legs to leave his throat dry, and, as the Nara head tried to return his gaze towards her face, his heart beat faster than ever before. </p>
<p>For all intents and purposes, it almost appeared as if the dress could be separated like a coat, fastened in place by a strap that he couldn’t see. The embroidery itself however, depicted something akin to a dragon roaring its flames down upon the bottom of the skirt; an elegant display of golden threats, made possible by some manner of artistry. </p>
<p>On her end however, Temari’s teal eyes weren’t motionless either. Somewhere along the years, her boyfriend turned husband had picked up a sense of fashion, to a degree at least. </p>
<p>From the sleek tuxedo pants to the silken shirt tucked into his pants, the clothes truly did match his forced appearance of a laid back bachelor, save for one minor detail. “Button that back up, you’re not looking to get laid tonight~” She half jokingly growled out, stepping up beside her husband with a soft shudder from the sudden chill. </p>
<p>Reaching her left arm out until the long, violet sleeve of her dress hung down, Temari stubbornly waited for him to entwine his arm withs hers, locking them together even as he mirthfully chuckled to himself. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, the light blush that crept along her cheeks did betray her thoughts on the matter. She did enjoy his look. </p>
<p>Shifting his free arm behind his back, the Nara head carefully slid the door shut behind their backs, pulling the woman to his right closer still as they set off down the paved brick road leading out into the streets. </p>
<p>Night truly had descended upon the world, for the moment the duo set off along the road, nary a soul was within sight. The village had changed, grown, expanded in ways that an era of war could never comprehend. In the distance, down the road from where the Nara clan’s members lived, Shikamaru could already hear the faint chatter of men and women on their way to a bar or a club; an activity his wife had indulged in more often than once, no matter how troublesome she was after the fact. </p>
<p>On more than one occasion, the pale siren of the Sand to his right had come home drunk, practically demanding him to strip down then and there, before passing out atop their bed with a faint smile upon her lips.</p>
<p>Giving the woman whose arm was draped around his own a gentle tug, Shikamaru Nara glanced down with a soft, almost alluring smile upon his features, once again admiring the woman by his side. How many dates had the two of them gone out on, clad in their shinobi attire? Many more than the Nara clan head would ever wish to admit, but then and there, that simple thought was washed away. </p>
<p>From the curvaceous swell of his girlfriend and wife’s chest, to the seductive hourglass figure she sported beneath, every single inch of her form was his to adore. Even with their arms intertwined, his fingers returned to the right pocket of his pants, wandering along at a slow, leisurely pace. </p>
<p>Their destination for the night was a restaurant on the outskirts of the village, pressed up against the shore of a lake whose shape had been altered by a flying toad many years before. In the aftermath of the battle against Pain, one of Naruto Uzumaki’s summoned toads had been sent flying, creating an additional trench through the lake that let it connect to another reservoir of water with time. Whether it was for that purpose or not, a restaurant had eventually been built on the shore closest to the village. </p>
<p>Sauntering along with the woman on his right, the two continued in companionable silence for a time, at least, until his wife brought up a particular topic of concern. Even as they walked, clad fancier than even their wedding day could boast, their topics ranged from recent missions to future plans. The missions assigned in times of peace left little to the imagination, lulling more than a handful of veteran shinobi into a sense of serenity, but not the duo that traversed the moonlit streets of the Leaf. </p>
<p>In the aftermath of her most recent mission, an escort for a diplomat between the Leaf and the Sand, Temari had spent more than three hours straight going through her training routine. When she had at long last returned home, it had been drenched from head to toe in a sheen of sweat; a sight he was far too used to to care. </p>
<p>On his end however, his duties had changed away from that of an active shinobi. From the instatement of the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru had served as the primary aide to the Hokage, handling everything from the excess paperwork to a great deal of public relations. When the need arose, he had taken on the role as an instructor when one of his old teammates were forced to partake in a mission, though no matter what he did or where he did it, his life had taken a severe twist towards normalcy; an abnormal state for a Jonin. </p>
<p>“Are you satisfied?” Temari had asked once upon a time, meeting him in the doorway with her arms crossed beneath her bust. His reply had been a shrug of his shoulders, a kiss pressed down upon her lips, and a night where even he had excess energy to burn. </p>
<p>Peering up from the depths of his thoughts, Shikamaru’s deep, dark eyes trailed up along the beaten path before them, blinking his eyes rapidly to reaffirm their pathing. Already, the duo had wandered most of the way there, locked in one conversation or the other with smiles stretched across their lips. </p>
<p>The soothing breeze from before rustled through the topknot atop his head, causing it to flutter just in time for his eyes to fall down upon the honey colored hair of his wife.</p>
<p>With what felt like a few more strides, the duo arrived at their chosen destination for the night. A log cabin would be the closest description to the establishment, raised up off of the shores around the lake with thick trunk-like logs beneath a terrace, with both an indoor and outdoor area for people to enjoy their meals wherever they desired. </p>
<p>Stepping up beside the entryway, reaching up to ease the door aside for his date to step inside, the raven haired Nara peered throughout the establishment, taking particular note of the patrons that still remained that late at night. The thought to reserve the establishment for him and his wife had crossed his mind, but the thought that followed had sent a cold shiver down the length of his spine. If she so much as caught wind of him using his position within the village to make such a request, then he, the head of the Nara clan, would likely be sent to sleep outside for the following month. A dozen separate scenarios had crossed his mind, but at the end of the day, he had chosen not to tempt fate. </p>
<p>Stepping through a well lit entryway, walking past a small pedestal set aside for a receptionist of sorts, the duo made their way into a warm area akin to a living room, save for the heavy oaken chairs and compact tables that adorned the left and right sides, leaving the central space of the floor empty. The two of them continued on however, and for what felt like the twentieth time that evening alone, Shikamaru’s eyes fell down upon the slender, curvaceous form of the woman before him, drawn in by the soft rustling of cloth as her silken dress swayed back and forth between her legs. On any other night, her attire might have drawn more attention than most, if only due to the sheer amount of thigh that was exposed. </p>
<p>Two slits ran down the length of her legs, cutting the dress off there to leave a long, violet skirt between her legs, both in front and behind. Adorned by golden embroidery from tip to top, his gaze lingered, mesmerized by the gleaming dance of a dragon’s flames along her skirt and back…</p>
<p>“Your table, sir,” a woman’s voice snapped him back to the matter at hand, and with a cold, steady gaze, his onyx eyes fell down upon a woman dressed in white and black; a sleek onyx skirt with a silken shirt beneath a matching onyx vest. </p>
<p>The moment he caught himself staring, his expression softened, tipping his head faintly in acknowledgement, even as he eased himself down into the chair that was pulled back for him.</p>
<p>Naught more than a moment thereafter, as a separate waiter brought forth a set of menus for the evening, two tall, rounded glasses were brought forth. A tall glass bottle was brought up to their table, filled to the brim with a dark red, almost purple looking liquid that Shikamaru believed to be a sort of wine. Whether it was due to his furrowed brow, or the slight smirk upon his wife’s lips, the waiter with the wine poured her a sip first. </p>
<p>Whilst his date for the night sampled the wine that was poured into her glass, Shikamaru took it upon himself to double check the menu for the evening. </p>
<p>What had originally drawn him towards the restaurant at the outskirts of the Leaf was not its intricate structure, nor was it the lakeside view they could see through the window on his right, but rather, their style of cuisine. One evening, the restaurant had served sushi, prepared in a way that would allow the patrons to watch their food being made, while on a separate night altogether, the restaurant had prepared enough ramen to make even the overworked Hokage attend. That particular evening however, Shikamaru had checked in advance to see what the restaurant would prepare. </p>
<p>A piece of originality, or madness depending on who you asked, was on the menu that evening. Wide noodles, thinly sliced dough that was later boiled, then fried. Pasta, they had referred to it, which was thus how the raven haired aide referred to it when he had asked about their menu. </p>
<p>From the top of the list, a dish described as a unique blend of spices and local fauna could be found, a bowl of pasta sauteed in squid ink of all things. Below, he could see a variety of dishes with more than a dozen separate sauces, some of which were spelled in ways that made the Nara clan head ponder whether or not they were of the same language.</p>
<p>By the time his gaze returned from the unique wording of the page however, Temari had already placed her hand upon a number, speaking to a nearby waitress about what the dish contained. On his side of the table, Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile, a soft smile adorned with fondness, even as he reached down to grasp the thin stalk of the wine glass to his left. In no time at all, his wife had not only scoured the menu, but she had also come to a decision in regards to what the both of them would order; not just herself.</p>
<p>“Whoa now, I don’t get to pick my own food?” He chuckled dryly, waving the waitress away when she paused at his joke. “It’s alright. Whatever she picks is fine,” he replied in kind, sending their waitress away with a warm smile upon his face. </p>
<p>Across from him however, Temari audibly snorted at his comment, leaning over the table enough to let the creamy white colored cloth across her chest bulge out from her breasts beneath. “We’ve been on dates before you know, and unless it’s ramen, you take forever to decide~” </p>
<p>A roll of her eyes met his dark orbs, causing him to grin in turn. Even before getting married, the two had spent their post wartime together as much as they could, be it on dates wherein his stubborn wife had refused to show an ounce of uncertainty, or sparring sessions that would often leave one of them sore the morning after. </p>
<p>“What did you order?” Rather than complaining over what he had approved, Shikamaru turned his gaze to the menus that remained; a novelty to allow the guests the chance to peek at what was on the menu. </p>
<p>Running a sleek, delicate finger down the length of the page, Temari highlighted two dishes in particular, circling around the ones she had picked, while humming lowly to herself as the other candidates were mentioned. As curious as he had been by the description, the woman across from him had picked the squid ink pasta as one of their two main dishes that evening, drawing forth a strange, expressionless motion from her husband. </p>
<p>Everything about it had seemed delicious, from the description to the way it had been described to them before, yet somehow, the concept of using the ink from a squid in food made him… uncertain. What sort of flavor would it even be? </p>
<p>A separate dish sounded more pleasant by the minute. Thinly sliced pasta coated in a layer of creamy, egg based sauce. Thick and white, with smoked bacon and onions thrown into the mix; enough to make even the clan head tilt his head to the side. </p>
<p>Two years, that was the amount of time the two had been married, yet, the era of peace they were in had lasted close to three years already. From technology to the village economy, then back to the food they were about to ingest, everything had made leaps towards improvement, changing so rapidly that even Choji Akimichi would struggle to eat it all. </p>
<p>Although, as puzzled as he was by the dishes they would be served, his mind didn’t linger on it for long. </p>
<p>Peering through the windows to his right, a view unlike any other laid bare before their eyes. A deep, dark pool of water, stretching on into a grand lake, with what could only be described as a great river running down one end of it. From its unique shape to the grooves that were dug along the sides, approaching a forest, it was as much man made as it was natural; the trail of a stumbling toad being hurtled across the landscape at an incredible speed.</p>
<p>“You still haven’t buttoned it up,” Temari’s voice broke through the lull that had surrounded the two, pointedly mentioning the one thing she had told him before heading out. </p>
<p>“Hey now… do you have any idea how bothersome-” coughing lowly into the back of his hand, Shikamaru rephrased himself after receiving a pointed glare. “-how warm it would be if I did it?” She truly, passionately despised his usage of that word, of that much, he had been made blissfully aware.</p>
<p>Leaning more of her chest across the table, Temari glanced to the right first, then she peered across his shoulder, scouring the area for something that Shikamaru couldn’t comprehend before returning her teal eyes to his face. “I’m not wearing panties~” </p>
<p>Her voice was but a whisper, breathy, husky, barely audible enough for his ears to pick it up, but hear it, he did. His body stiffened, his hands, so casually laid down to rest upon the large table between them, tightened into fists for the briefest second, all the while, his head began to lightly tilt to the side; almost as if the gesture alone would reveal the truth to him. “You’re… not wearing anything beneath.” </p>
<p>It was more of a statement than a question, but nonetheless, he received a wide grin in return. Almost as if it had been a question, Temari reached up to caress herself across the chest, stretching the material of her dress until her nipples were all but exposed through the thin fabric of the dress. Likewise, as shifted his left hand to serve as a headrest, Shikamaru threw a quick glance down upon her creamy thighs.</p>
<p>How much time had truly passed, the clan head didn’t know, but before he knew it, two deep plates, akin to half bowls, were brought out before the two of them; each one of a different color. Before him, a plate of white, creamy sauce, draped over what appeared to be strangely thick noodles appeared, sending a shiver down the length of his spine as a warm, yet soothing scent wafted up his nose. The briefest hint of something more, something sizzling and fat, tickled his brain, but before he could so much as appreciate the delicate beauty of the dish, his gaze wandered off towards the counterpart to his carbonara. </p>
<p>What met his eyes was different, unique, and undoubtedly an invention with no predecessor before it. Squid ink pasta, it was dubbed, though in actuality, the dough had been sliced into razor thin strings, much akin to the ramen one could find at Ichiraku. However, that was where the similarities both began and ended. </p>
<p>A deep onyx color adorned the noodles, from the very base to the strands that were piled up on top of one another, the dish borderline emanated darkness. Whereas the sauce of his dish was creamy and white, what little sauce remained around the base of Temari’s half bowl was as dark as the roots of his hair. The only color that adorned the dish came in the form of a parsley bouquet placed atop the darkened pasta, though the Nara head had no doubt that it was there for show. </p>
<p>However, much to his infinite gratitude and surprise, the display did little to dissuade his date from partaking in her food. With a set of chopsticks by her side, Temari reached for the darkened noodles within her bowl, slowly, almost sensually swirling them around her chopsticks before slowly, carefully bringing them up towards her pink, plump and luscious lips. </p>
<p>“Mmm! Holy shi-” catching herself in the act, Temari sent a sidelong glance towards a separate table, placing a hand atop her lips to halt herself. “This is good!” She spoke up instead, a melodic tone to her voice as she rather happily brought another mouthful up towards her lips. </p>
<p>Releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, Shikamaru relaxed at long last; his shoulders slumping down where he sat, even as he followed suit. The tension in the air, a tension he hadn’t noticed before, dispersed just like that, evaporating just in time for him to bring his own food up towards his mouth.</p>
<p>Bathed in the gleaming reflection of the moonlight above, bounced up from the lake beyond the restaurant’s pavilion, Shikamaru Nara allowed himself to relax completely. Even as they ate, the duo spoke, chattering on about the rumors Temari had picked up on throughout the week, whilst Shikamaru himself finally relented and talked about the things he had purchased earlier that week; a handful of things for her, as a present. </p>
<p>Somewhere along the way, the bottle of wine that had been placed beside their table was exchanged with another one, quickly followed by a bottle of cognac that Temari herself devoured. A Suna branded, bronze colored bottle, resplendent with flavor and scent alike. Chestnuts, as far as he could tell, with a hint of something more, a far greater temptation than the liter of wine that sloshed around within his gullet.</p>
<p>Throughout the past week, Temari had gone clothes shopping with the platinum haired woman that had once been a part of Shikamaru’s own team, which, when he paused to think, made much more sense than anything else did. The dress displayed before him was gorgeous, intricate, and no shortage of seductive, and combined with the creamy, spotless legs that remained eternally exposed wherever she walked? </p>
<p>It was a miracle in and off of itself that her skirt hadn’t been blown aside from the gentle breeze that coursed through the evening air of the Leaf. </p>
<p>“Where did you even go for this?” Shikamaru muttered, more so to himself as his mind raced through the dozens of clothing stores that had applied for a permit to sell their wares in the village. </p>
<p>“It has been here for a long, long time, apparently. Tomoe’s Threads, founded sometime during the Second Hokage’s reign.” Was his reply, spoken in between slow sips of yet another bottle of wine. Was it the third bottle of the night? The fourth? </p>
<p>As much as the raven haired aide twisted his mind, no clear answer appeared. At the very least, the duo had had enough alcohol for even him to forget. </p>
<p>“Made to order clothes?” Drunk though he might be, the name had appeared once or twice in the years before the Fourth Great Ninja War. </p>
<p>Receiving a nod of confirmation in return, Temari’s features were adorned by a devious smirk; her large, teal eyes narrowing even as her smile caught him unawares. Before he could so much as question it however, the Nara clan head stiffened within his chair, straightening out his back where he sat even as his onyx orbs swiveled down towards his lap.</p>
<p>Hidden within the blanket of privacy the duo was granted, beneath a heavy oaken table that one would rarely peer beneath, a sleek, delicate leg lay, bared before anyone’s eyes, should they cast a gaze in their direction. Placed firmly upon the floor, a set of raised geta shoes remained in place, for the dainty feet that had once rested within them were freed at last. </p>
<p>Between his legs, one such foot came to rest, slowly, purposely rubbing up against the length of his legs, prying them apart ever so slightly, even as the smirk upon his wife’s face stretched out into a devilish grin. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask for the bill, so we can get going soon?~” It was as much of a purr as it was a teasing demand, speaking not to him, but to the head that hid beneath the cloth her foot rested upon. “Wouldn’t want to be up too late, now would we?” </p>
<p>From where he sat, the gesture was obvious, and the request she made was even clearer. Even she had grown weary of simply talking, so much so that, as she raised her left foot up to caress his groin, the skirt of her dress had fallen an inch to the side. </p>
<p>So close, yet so far away; a mere inch of her inner thigh had been exposed, yet already, Shikamaru Nara couldn’t help but respond in kind. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Stepping out along the trodden path leading through a park beyond the great gates of the Leaf, wandering beside one another at the very apex of the night, a duo unlike most others made their way forth. A rough, weary sigh broke through the silence of the night, a heavy, breathless moan echoed out, and even as their legs continued on, dancing and spinning around where they stood, the honey blonde woman couldn’t help but let out a low squeal as a particular gesture caught her off guard. </p>
<p>Two rough, calloused hands were upon her rear, pushing the flimsy skirt of her dress aside to caress and knead the cheeks of her rump. Their tongues, locked together in a dance of ice and fire, of passion and patience, broke for the barest moment, sparing no time at all to breathe before diving back towards their eternal foe. </p>
<p>Gone were the lights of the restaurant, gone was the soothing buzz of a village filled with life, gone was the eternal need for propriety and order. With an uncaring, ruthless push, her head rolled back, slamming the back of her head into the course, dark bark of a tree, even as her body surrendered control of her lips. </p>
<p>Letting out a gasp, the air was knocked free from Temari’s lungs, leaving her gasping even as the hands upon her perky behind shifted places. From morning till evening, through the entirety of the week, she had been denied; left to stew, not once permitted to touch herself as she so desperately craved. She was the lady of the Nara clan head, the unwavering, domineering lady of a well known clan. Yet, all at once, she was Temari, a kunoichi hailing from the Sand, a woman with desires of her own. </p>
<p>As quickly as her back had slammed up against the bark of the tree, the lips that had held her own hostage shifted down; using one hand to forcibly yank her head to the side, even as a set of teeth dug down into the smooth arc of her neck. Without an ounce of restraint, her husband bit down, pressing his teeth down with enough force to brand the honey haired woman as his own. On Temari’s end however, there was naught more to be done than to shudder where she stood.</p>
<p>“B-be gentler…!” Her voice came out as a ragged gasp, one hand flying up to try to pry his head away from her neck, but the moment she did, whatever strength remained all but poured out of her arms. </p>
<p>Even as she shakily tried to pull away, to push his head aside with a single hand, Temari’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head; a cold breeze fluttering by to blow the front of her skirt aside. Creamy, spotless thighs were exposed to the world, firm and toned from a lifetime of hard work and dedication, but as the wind blew by, what came to view was her hairless, pristine pussy as well, crowned by an engorged clit that all but ached for his touch. </p>
<p>She wanted to sink down onto her knees, to disregard everything else and drag her lover’s pants down, but even as that thought crossed her mind, her legs kicked off of the ground. With a whirlwind of force and no small amount of smugness on her face, Temari flipped the two of them around, reversing their positions completely until Shikamaru’s back was pressed up against a tree; his legs spread wide enough for her to slide a knee between his thighs. </p>
<p>Although… </p>
<p>“We had a really good day today!” A voice, excited and undoubtedly male, echoed throughout the darkness that blanketed their clearing. “I can’t believe how well this pasta thing sold, and the feedback was good too!” </p>
<p>Soft, uncaring steps reached their ears, no more than a few dozen feet away. Civilians, a chef perhaps, along with two youths that couldn’t be older than twenty at best, from what the raven haired strategist observed. Even through the darkness around them, his acute eyes could spot their faces, recognizing the female as the waitress he had accidentally glared at that evening. </p>
<p>“I’m glad the Hokage’s aide stopped by tonight, he was soooo hot too~” The singular female voice gushed, a soft squeal slipping past her lips as a hand wound itself around her waist.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Are you sure you’re dating me?” The male teased in return, turning his head in the general direction of the woods, where only a cloud of dust remained in its path. </p>
<p>Tuning out the conversation taking place no more than a few feet away, Shikamaru flipped his girlfriend aside once more, stepping behind the treeline to find some cover, even as the back of Temari’s dress was hiked up enough for her exposed rear to smash up against the bark. </p>
<p>“Told you this would work,” he muttered, a low, husky whisper, delivered directly into his wife’s ear whilst his free hand reached down towards the apex of Temari’s thighs. </p>
<p>“Not another word out of you,” her voice came out as a gravely groan, followed quickly by a gasp as a set of fingers enclosed themselves around her swollen clit. “H-hey-” </p>
<p>Whether he ignored her or simply overheard it, Temari didn’t know, but the moment his fingers found their place atop her clit, she couldn’t rightly bring herself to care. A flirtatious wink, a hug and a kiss in public was already considered her husband’s limits… as for her however, the teal eyed beauty had never been one to shy away from an ounce of exhibitionism. If someone wanted to ogle her in public, then they were free to do as they pleased.</p>
<p>Pressing his lips against hers once more, Shikamaru Nara forced his hand up against the apex of his wife’s thighs, easing a single digit inside of her womanhood, whilst the rest of his nimble digits swiped back and forth along her clit. Her body tensed, relaxed and grew limp beneath his dedicated touch, a result that was well within the strategist’s calculations. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until a minute had passed, with the two of them locked in place, that Temari found the spark of resistance within her heart. Be it to spite him or to tease him, Shikamaru didn’t care, for the moment that spark arose, Temari placed a pale, dainty hand upon his groin; grinding her fingers against the thick, throbbing bulge within his pants. </p>
<p>They were exposed, as thoroughly screwed as anyone could be should someone walk by, but nonetheless, she couldn’t help but quiver beneath his touch. Between her legs, Temari could feel herself leak; the faint dripping of her juices landing upon the grass beneath their feet was more than enough to draw her to the edge…</p>
<p>… although, as quickly as that thought coursed through her mind, Shikamaru pulled himself away. His warm, toned form withdrew, taking a full step back whilst Temari herself could do naught more than buck her hips in the vain hope for him to return. </p>
<p>“On your knees, princess~” A dark, devious chuckle echoed throughout the clearing they were in, piercing the darkness that shrouded the world long enough for Temari to catch a glimpse of his smile. </p>
<p>It was a command, plain and simple. Although his voice bore a teasing tone, her cheeks flared up; an indigidant huff escaping past her pink, plump lips, even as her legs gave out beneath her weight. Through their marriage, she had found a single pet name to despise, and no matter how much that name sent a jolt of pleasure up the length of her spine, she herself refused to acknowledge it. </p>
<p>Being the Kazekage’s sister did not make her a princess, no matter how much her smug husband loved to tease her by claiming it did. </p>
<p>The moment the command left his lips, Temari all but fell down upon her knees; the long, silky skirt of her embroidered dress falling down upon the grassy forest floor. Her cheeks were set ablaze, her breath came out as shallow gasps, and even as her body began to crawl on its own, her teal eyes were fastened upon the thick, throbbing bulge within his pants. Staying there, on her hands and knees, clad as she was, left the entirety of her backside on display, leaving naught to the imagination save for the squeals of pleasure she would make upon being claimed as the woman she so desperately craved to be. </p>
<p>On his end however, standing upright with his back pressed up against a tree, their situation was nothing but ideal. Sliding both of his hands down towards the belt and zipper keeping his pants in place, Shikamaru Nara smirked at the sight before him. </p>
<p>Their wedding night had been one for the books, beginning with the fierce, fiery woman before him, straddling his waist to ride him for hours on end… yet, by the end of the second day, she had been there, on her hands and knees, a bright, flaming blush upon her cheeks, even as she wiggled her rear in a desperate plea for more. </p>
<p>Undoing his belt before she could approach, the Nara clan head let loose a soft sigh of relief, pulling his trousers down enough for his cock to flop free; released from the tight confines designed to hold his dick in place. In naught more than a second, it flopped free, bobbing up and down in the warm evening air, even as Temari’s head drew ever closer. </p>
<p>Allowing his eyes to flutter shut, Shikamaru Nara reclined his head against the tree whose trunk he rested his back against, reaching down with a single hand to stroke his length, before a long, outdrawn wheeze blew past his lips. </p>
<p>Without so much as a command, nor a prompt, Temari tilted her chin up, her lips parting ways as her tongue circled the bulbous tip of his swollen dick. From where he stood, his hand fell down to rest upon his wife’s head, grasping a handful of her long, honey colored hair to forcibly hold her in place; forcibly pushing her head down and down until, with a low mumbling moan, the tip of his dick slid past her lips.</p>
<p>As teasing as her approach had been, the moment her lips encircled his dick, her motions were anything but. With his hand upon her head, Temari dove down, forcing her head down the length of his shaft until the very tip of his dick bumped up against the back of her throat. A gag, a retch, and a light choke was the only indication of her discomfort, but nonetheless, with his hand holding her in place, Temari tried once more. Tilting her head, shifting her weight, her nostrils flared; slowly, meticulously gliding up and down along his length until only the tip remained between her lips.</p>
<p>Right as her nose began to brush up against the trimmed hair atop his groin, Temari reared her head back; pulling far enough away for even his loose grip to let go. Retreating backwards, only the tip of his dick remained inside of her warm, wet mouth, staying put for the briefest moment to swirl her tongue along his tip, before doubling down once more.</p>
<p>In one moment, she would try to deepthroat his length, yet in the next, her head bobbed on and off of his tip, focusing solely on it even as her tongue happily lapped up whatever precum began to ooze out. On and off, back and forth, appearing almost clumsy as she switched from a shallow blowjob back to deepthroating him, shifting her grip around from the base of his saliva lathered cock, down to caress his swollen balls. </p>
<p>From where he stood, with his back pressed up against the trunk of a tree, Shikamaru let loose a soft grunt, already able to feel the torrent of cum that threatened to rush up the length of his shaft. However… </p>
<p>“Pop your dress off,” his voice came out as a gravely whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear, but nonetheless, the moment the words slipped past his lips, the mouth around his cock disappeared. </p>
<p>Even before he snapped his eyes up, the faint sound of a button being undone, along with rustling cloth reached his ears. Allowing his eyes to flutter up, along with a hand to fall down to stroke the saliva drenched shaft of his dick, Shikamaru was greeted by one of Temari’s greatest assets. </p>
<p>A pair of large, fully rounded tits were exposed before him, capped by a pair of bright pink nipples, erect and at attention from the evening air that washed across her form. Firm and perky, standing up despite her seated position, her breasts appeared like porcelain; unseen my most, and untouched by all but him and her.</p>
<p>The mere thought had put him on edge, the slow, unhurried pumps of his hand had set his nerves ablaze, and coupled with the smug look that adorned his wife’s pale, pristine face, his finely tuned control snapped. </p>
<p>Thick, heavy strings of cum all but erupted from the tip of his dick, splattering out across the woman before him, even as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. A second gush followed the first, causing his cock to throb, even as a third jet of cum erupted from his tip. It wasn’t until a fourth and a fifth spurt had come out that his hand slowed down; a breathless wheeze spilling forth from his lips.</p>
<p>An eternity, a lifetime had rushed through his head, decades, years, hours and minutes… yet, when he opened his eyes once more, the reality of things overtook him. </p>
<p>Seated on her knees before him, with the palms of her hands neatly placed atop her creamy thighs, Temari’s face was adorned by a thick layer of cum. From the very crown of her head, down along the bridge of her nose, then even further below; it truly did appear as if someone had finished in her mouth, then pulled out. Thick strings of cum hung down her face, dripping softly down onto the top of her breasts. Even they, in hindsight, had not escaped his would-be facial. </p>
<p>Beneath the facemask that was his cum, the raven haired man could see her eyelids twitch; an eyebrow quivering ever so slightly, even as her hands moved up to lightly wipe away the cum atop her eyes. </p>
<p>“Ready to walk back home?” Shikamaru chuckled at last, having caught his breath enough not to sound ragged. The gaze that met his eyes was, by all means, well worth it. </p>
<p>Pressing his hands together into a familiar sign, the honey haired woman before him seized up for a moment, opening her mouth briefly before practically zipping it closed. Her motions were stiff, her breasts, firm yet softer than their pillows at home, jiggled lightly with the motion, but with some small amount of effort, she arose; standing upright in much the same position as him, with her legs spread wide, and a grin upon her lips.</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t want to get your dress too dirty, now would we?” He cooed, a near sympathetic tone to his voice, even as he brought his hands up along the length of his stomach; the motion being replicated by the woman no more than a foot away. </p>
<p>With careful, meticulous motions, the bands holding Temari’s dress in place were undone, the front of her dress was pushed aside, and even though her teal eyes tried to narrow into a glare, her body quivered where she stood. Easing his arms to the side with a light shrug of his shoulders, the dress, split right down the middle, was shrugged off of Temari’s curvaceous form, falling down upon the ground, while leaving her as naked as she could be. </p>
<p>From her slender shoulders to the swell of her breasts, then down the curve of her sides, his eyes all but feasted upon the sight. “Wish you wore your panties tonight, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Letting up the Shadow Paralysis jutsu, Shikamaru’s hands fell down to his pants, easing his semi-hard cock back down into his pants, while Temari herself merely crossed her arms beneath her bust. Her dress was already on the grassy ground beneath their feet, and whilst his cock returned to the tight confines of his pants, she did little in regards to covering herself up. </p>
<p>“You just wanted me naked tonight, didn’t you?~” Batting her eyelashes at him, Temari was the first to break the stalemate between them. Taking one long, purposeful step forwards, her hairless, near permanently shaven pussy was put on display, but before his fingers could reach towards it, she had already passed him by. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The village hidden in the Leaf was grandiose at best, and at night, it was akin to a separate place altogether. Restaurants that remained closed by day were active, call girls could be found throughout the bustling streets, and every other block, a pub could be seen, crowded beyond belief until so far into the night that most of its patrons would be asleep. Along the main street, the occasional night club had arisen, and from one such club, a small group of women made their way out onto the well lit city streets. </p>
<p>“Where to next, oh pantiless leader?~” A soft, feminine giggle resounded from the back of the pack, followed by a whirl of brown hair as Tenten spun around on the balls of her feet, already shushing her platinum haired friend. </p>
<p>Around them, a handful of people had already looked their way, some of which were rather pointedly staring at the skirt the brown haired weapons mistress wore when she spun around. Across from her, Ino Yamanaka simply continued to smirk; a predatory look in her cyan eyes, even as the pinkette on her right gave her rear an audible spank. </p>
<p>“Bad girl! You know better than to talk about that so openly,” Sakura chided, sending Tenten an apologetic look, even as her hand lingered upon her platinum haired friend’s rear. “Do you think we could drop her off at your place? If you ask nicely, she’ll behave.”</p>
<p>Shaking her head with an ounce of confusion and mirth, Tenten redirected her gaze towards the platinum haired woman whose face was adorned by a bright pink color, already mentally preparing herself for the night to come. Without so much as voicing a complaint, the brunette nodded her head, reaching a hand out to entwine her fingers with Ino’s. </p>
<p>“If she misbehaves, I’m kicking her out onto the street,” Tenten warned, glancing up into Ino’s face, even as her expression was adorned by a look of mock surprise. “Naked.” The last word was whispered to the blonde alone, but nonetheless, it had its effect. </p>
<p>With a soft chuckle on her end, Ino Yamanaka allowed herself to be taken away, pulled off towards one of the residential districts with Tenten in the lead. Behind the duo, the two that remained exchanged a single look; a flush upon Sakura’s cheeks, with a stupefied expression upon the face of Hinata Hyuga. </p>
<p>“Did you-” The indigo haired woman began, pausing midway through her question as a strong, delicate arm wrapped itself around her waist. </p>
<p>“Since it’s just the two of us, why don’t you take me back to your place for tonight?” Sakura practically sang out; a wide, meaningful smirk crossing her lips at her friend’s expression. “Could make it a threesome, if a certain someone is home~” </p>
<p>Between the receding forms of Ino and Tenten, and the woman by her side, Hinata rolled her eyes up into the back of her head, knowing one thing for certain, even without voicing her own thoughts. Neither group would get much rest that night, despite it being past midnight already. </p>
<p>On the opposite end of town however, far away from the bustling streets filled with flirtatious vixens and drunken gamblers alike, a different sound echoed throughout the asphalt pavements between a set of houses. A dull thud, a soft groan, and a low whine that was all but accompanied by a muffled mewl of complaint bounced off of the stone slabs that made up the walls around a certain house. </p>
<p>A pair of strong hands were upon her hips, soft, yet stern lips landed up against her own, and for the twelfth time since they snuck through the village gates, Temari let loose a muffled cry of bliss as the wind around her feet whipped up against her naked groin. A dull ache, a soft, euphoric caress when she least expected to feel one, and better yet, a rough, calloused hand that could, at any point in time, close in around her neck. His treatment was rough, but the more she bit back, the more remarks she made, the rougher he became. </p>
<p>The moment he pulled away from her lips, a faint sneer could be seen in its place, followed quickly thereafter by an audible clap as one of his palms flew across her left breast. </p>
<p>From the moment they entered the village gates, sneaking past a pair of wide eyed guards that could hardly believe their eyes, the duo had stuck to alleyways and shadows alike. The guards had already received an eyeful of Temari’s rear, though luckily for her, their eyes had been fastened upon her body, more so than her face. After what felt like a small eternity on her end, a hand had fallen upon her rear, leading her on towards a place she hoped was their home. </p>
<p>“Don’t want to bend me over right here, do you?~” A flirtatious wink was flashed his way, accompanied by a meaningful glance around the back alley they were in. “Not the most romantic place, but I suppose you’ve done worse.” </p>
<p>Her remark was aimed at one of their first dates, undoubtedly, but as quickly as she made it, a shadowy limb slid up the length of her chest, coiling around one of her breasts for a moment, before darting upwards, around her delicate little neck, up around the back of her head, all until it clamped itself across her luscious lips. In a mere moment, her nostrils flared, her eyes grew wide, and even where she stood, she could feel something running up the length of her leg. </p>
<p>“I’ll let you look, but just this once.” Tilting his head down from where he stood, Temari mirrored his motions, glancing down past her breasts to take in the sight of the darkened shadow beneath her feet. </p>
<p>Shadowy tendrils coiled up from the pit of darkness beneath her feet, gliding up along her smooth legs and creamy thighs, forcing her to spread her legs further than even the cheapest whore would do. The limbs, tendrils with neither form nor weight, coiled up around her thighs and waist, eventually gliding back down towards the very apex of her thighs… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... when do I get to eat you out? Oh! Or will you tie me down and fuck me in my…” a set of voices echoed from their left, bouncing off of the surface of the asphalt on its way towards their secluded spot. From where he stood however, their source was unknown, as was the owner of the voice itself. </p>
<p>Peering out from the alley between two houses, up above the stone brick wall that surrounded and separated their locations, his attentive eyes caught sight of a brown bun, but naught else. The duo was on their street, heading in their general direction at a pace he could not determine. Before him however, the shadowy tendrils held their ground, nearing his wife’s womanhood even as a million thoughts raced through his head. </p>
<p>On one hand he could simply wait it out. The darkness that enveloped the village at night was deep, dense, almost impenetrable without a stable source of light. From their position, unless the duo faced them directly and approached from the side, they would likely be hidden from view. However, with a cautious glance down upon the woman before him, another thought entered his mind in its entirety. To maintain the shadows of his technique, he was by no means required to stand nearby. At the dead of the night, it was no small feat to spot them without walking down the alleyway itself. </p>
<p>“Fmumph mhpm!” From beneath the tendril that caressed his wife’s cheek, a barely audible, muffled groan escaped, followed quickly by words that he himself could not make out. </p>
<p>With a devious smile upon his lips, Shikamaru Nara redirected his hands into a separate seal, watching on as his wife’s teal eyes widened dramatically. Between her legs, the tendrils quivered, multiplying then and there into a myriad of shadowy limbs, even as the first made contact with the clit atop her slit. Gone was the muffled plea he hadn’t heard, for in its place, only a soft moan spilled forth; suppressed by the tendril across her pink, plump lips. </p>
<p>“Can you wait one second before pulling your pants down? We’re almost there…” A second voice replied to the first, a scant few seconds after the first woman’s question was made. Only then did the voices click within his head, and almost as quickly as they did, Temari’s expression changed. </p>
<p>Strolling down the well lit street at a leisurely pace, Ino and Tenten made their way towards the couple at an alarming pace; appearing as if they knew that the duo was there. Although, from the faint, barely audible conversation that reached their ears, another tendril eased its way along the entrance to Temari’s dripping snatch. </p>
<p>“What about right here? I could drop on my knees and-” Ino Yamanaka’s chipper voice began, only to pause as the two rounded the corner to the alleyway. “Is it raining tonight?” </p>
<p>Looking on from the eerie shadows that adorned the alleyway, Tenten turned her head left and right, at last holding out the palm of her left hand to check. “I… don’t think so?” </p>
<p>Beneath their puzzled feet, even as the platinum haired Yamanaka continued to pester her friend with a dozen or so requests, a shadow at the far side of the alley slithered away, lightening the entirety of the alleyway as if a cloud had passed by on the heavens above. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The sound of a sliding door being slammed shut reverberated through the residential area of the Leaf, reserved for a handful of clans to build their homes together. Rustling cloth, a button being forcibly yanked free from the shirt it held together, and a gruff groan that was all too quickly muffled by a pair of soft, irresistible lips. His shirt was the first to fly off, quite literally torn to shreds as a pair of long nails ran down the length of his toned chest. </p>
<p>Planting both of his strong, muscled hands atop her lithe shoulders, the raven haired man tossed her ahead, throwing the teal eyed beauty directly into the wall with an audible rip as the thin wall broke down with her. Even before her form had fallen to the ground, his belt came undone, torn through the hoops of his pants, before being carelessly tossed in after the falling form of his wife. </p>
<p>From the alleyway to the Nara clan’s residential district, the duo had been on the run. Not so much from any pursuers, as the temptation to call it a night then and there, right in the thin alley between two houses; one of which likely belonged to a kunoichi the Nara clan head worked with in the Hokage’s office. </p>
<p>Stepping through the torn paper wall that separated the hallway from their private bedroom, Shikamaru’s pants dropped down to the floor with a loud whoosh, and with it, as the sight of the toned, creamy thighs of his wife appeared before him, so too did the cock upon his groin spring up. </p>
<p>“Heh, trying something new there? At least you’re trying this time~” Temari teased, a silky smooth tone to her voice, even as she lightly pushed herself up onto her feet. </p>
<p>Rather than replying, the Nara head simply kicked his pants to a remote part of the room, standing naked before her with a dark glint in his eyes. There truly was no need to talk, regardless of how much his wife loved to tease him and any other man alive. </p>
<p>The moment his hands were upon her breasts, Temari’s body quivered, relaxed and at long last, with no small amount of coaxing from the grip he had on her chest, she eased herself down into the bed… </p>
<p>… although, the moment her firm rear sank down upon the mattress, her body froze up once more. </p>
<p>Sharp tendrils flew forth from the shadow beneath her legs, cascading down upon her form as the entirety of her legs were draped in the darkness of her shade. Thin, razor sharp limbs coiled around her legs, prying them open without her consent, already prepared to muffle a complaint.</p>
<p>“Ooh, I hope the big, strong man doesn’t hurt me~” Again, her teasing taunts spilled forth, though this time, the tendrils that coiled around her legs made no motion to progress. </p>
<p>Weaving his control around her waist, Shikamaru eased himself down upon the bed, taking in the sight of her haughty grin, even as a set of black spots arose from the shadow beneath her head. Already, her legs were raised, held up in a way that made her ankles hover above his shoulders, but before she could let loose another taunt, the shadows beneath her head darkened once more. </p>
<p>Two tendrils shot forth, erupting from the darkened shade beneath her head, hastily wrapping themselves around her slender neck at a pace that made even her pause. Without remorse, with naught in the sense of hesitation, the shadowy limbs encircled her neck, binding her in place once more before her head was forcibly yanked down into the bed. </p>
<p>“Be a good girl and shut up for a bit,” he muttered out, a series of tendrils running up from the seal around her neck, up along her chin before disappearing inside of her mouth; forming a gag that worked better than any pair of panties ever could.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes to tighten his hold on the shadows that now encased the body before him, Shikamaru pulled his hands away from one another, grinning down upon the form below, even as a look of realization crossed through Temari’s eyes. The shadows hadn’t dispersed, nor did their hold on her legs or neck loosen. </p>
<p>Reaching up towards her chest with a single hand, he tested the restraints, openly slapping his hand across her left tit, even as her hips attempted to buck up and away from his range; to little avail. </p>
<p>With a look of confidence and satisfaction alike, the hand that had flown across her tit moved down, grabbing her tit without so much as an ounce of remorse, even as the tip of his dick brushed up against the apex of her thighs. Locked in place, held down against her will, and muffled by a dozen shadows, Temari was a true sight to behold, and as he brushed the very tip of his dick against her pink, puffy pussy lips, a subtle smirk lifted the corners of his lips. </p>
<p>Everyone had their fetish, as he was made abundantly clear about. The blonde haired man that would be the Hokage before long enjoyed gangbangs, so long as they featured him and a hundred or so clones. The current, silver haired Hokage preferred his blowjobs, simple, yet efficient in many ways. </p>
<p>Temari however, the feisty woman before him, was a submissive at heart. As dominant and ferocious as she appeared in any official setting, the mere thought of being ordered to appear at a national assembly with naught to hide her nethers had sent her into a month of heat. </p>
<p>Easing his hips from side to side, grinding the tip of his dick against her dripping lips, Shikamaru hummed a low tune to himself, already on edge from the show she had put on for him in the alleyway before. His tastes were different, more unique, but nonetheless, the two of them matched…</p>
<p>Without so much as a warning, the raven haired man thrust his hips forth, letting loose a soft grunt as the wet, welcoming walls of his wife’s slit parted ways around his cock. In a single thrust, he eased half of his length inside, slowly, rhythmically grinding his hips against her own, even as his one free hand moved up to eagerly caress her other breast. Firm, yet otherworldly soft and squishy to the touch, a blessing she seldom wanted to admit to liking. </p>
<p>Pulling himself back until only the very tip of his dick remained, Shikamaru thrust forth once more, sinking another inch of his broad, swollen cock inside of her snatch, before once again pulling out. The motion went on repeat, thrusting his cock inside of her eager snatch, waiting there for the briefest moment, before withdrawing altogether. For his every thrust however, her body shook, her back arched itself as much as it could, and her nostrils flared. </p>
<p>Another rough, uncaring thrust followed the rest, continuing his slow, meticulous pace until all but two inches of his dick were buried inside of her twat, and only then did he pause. </p>
<p>In the midst of his retreat, his hands laid waste to her breasts, striking the sides of her soft, squishy breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples around, while fondling the globes atop her chest. Even as he reared his hips back for another thrust, his fingers continued their work, causing Temari to arch her back more and more, all until another demoralizing slap echoed throughout the room. </p>
<p>Yet, even as she retreated back down, his hips surged forth, stretching her underused pussy to the brim and beyond, just in time for another slap to hit her from the other side. </p>
<p>Up by her head however, despite the shadowy limbs within her mouth, the occasional groan did pierce through the veil of darkness between her lips. Soft, whimpering grunts spilled forth with his every thrust, and up above, her wide eyes rolled up and up, slowly gliding up into the back of her head. </p>
<p>At least, the ascent had been slow until the tip of his dick bumped up against the entrance to her womb. </p>
<p>Almost as if that had been the sign he awaited, Shikamaru hastened his pace. The slow, meticulous thrusts aimed at stretching her out were gone, for in their place, quick, ruthless thrusts and slow, agonizing retreats followed. As quickly as a thrust had been delivered before, two more were made, sending Temari herself into a state of bliss unlike any before it. </p>
<p>She couldn’t move, her body refused to writhe around, no matter how hard she herself tried to force it forth. What little she could do, beside allowing her eyes to roll up into the back of her head, was to moan beneath the shadowy gag within her mouth. However, even then, the more she moaned, the tighter the tendrils around her throat would become. </p>
<p>Another rough, uncaring thrust, a sharp sting of pleasure and pain as the tip of his dick bumped up against the entrance to her womb, and a faint, barely audible whimper as a jolt of pleasure ran up the length of her spine; once again tightening the grip around her throat. Heaving where she lay, with an unending assault against her breasts, and a cock that moved with the strength of a battering ram, there was little more she could do than to cum. </p>
<p>Arching her back as much as she could, Temari’s body seized up completely, remaining in place even as her quivering pussy tightened around the cock that plundered her depths. On Shikamaru’s end however, the pressure did little more than revitalize his thrusts, sending him into a greater pace than ever before, slamming his hips up against Temari’s rear with enough force to make the very bed creak and slam into the wall. </p>
<p>How long the two remained like that, in the midst of an unending sea of euphoric bliss, Temari simply did not know. As quickly as her first orgasm ended, as quickly as the bed was stained with her arousal, a second orgasm approached; harder, faster and oh so much more delicious than the first. </p>
<p>This one slammed into her mind with a strength that caused the tendrils around her neck to tighten, robbing her of her breath, even as an ocean of juices gushed forth from her ravaged pussy. Waves of bliss, pangs of pain, and something oh so satisfying coursed through her veins, and with a moan that pierced through the gag in her mouth, her pussy clamped down around the cock within. </p>
<p>Only then did she feel it. A scalding wave of molten liquid poured out within her depths, searing whatever it touched even as it was dumped within her waiting womb. It ached, burned and pleasured her so, yet all at once, as her lungs burned for air, the honey haired woman couldn’t so much as think where the scalding warmth had come from. </p>
<p>Between her legs however, as Shikamaru let loose a strangled groan, the tightness within Temari’s snatch grew victorious. Thick ropes of cum erupted from the tip of his dick, splashing up against the entrance to her womb, lubricating the trek all the more as his thrusts grew frantic and weak. Without so much as a warning to his delirious wife, he came, depositing his second load of the day directly inside of her fertile womb. </p>
<p>Jet upon jet of cum gushed forth, dousing her womb in mere moments, even as another rush erupted atop her sensitive cervix. How long he remained there, with his hands atop his wife’s chest, molesting her tits with enough force to bruise her soft, creamy skin, Shikamaru couldn’t comprehend. No matter how much he came, his shaft simply throbbed anew, unloading what felt like a gallon’s worth of sperm directly inside of her womb before flooding the quivering chasm that was her snatch. </p>
<p>Only after what felt like an eternity did the tip of his dick calm down, yet, by that point in time, as Shikamaru’s onyx eyes rolled down to take in the sight of his wife, he couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p>Temari, married to the head of the Nara clan, was knocked out cold atop their bed; her teal eyes having rolled all the way up into the back of her head, even as the tendrils within her mouth withdrew. From their adventure in the woods, strands of cum adorned her face and chest, dried and cracked, but still prominently there. Below her chest however, as he skimmed past the dark bruises around her tits, the sight that met his eyes caused even him to raise an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Her belly was bloated, not to the point of appearing pregnant, but undoubtedly to the point where he could see the outline of the cum within her womb. Between her thighs, as the shadowy limbs around her legs dispersed, he could see a hint of thick, creamy liquid oozing out on top of their bed sheets, but without the intent to move from there, the Nara head simply laid down on top of her chest; nestling down against her neck, even with his cock buried inside of her overstuffed pussy. </p>
<p>It truly had been a night to remember, and one that would take shape into oh so much more in the years to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>